Zerubabbel Snow (1741-1795)
}} Biography There has always been a tradition in the Snow family, that Zerubbabel was a Captain in the American Revolution. In searching the records of New Hampshire, no record of this could be found. The only evidence that was obtainable is the word "Captain" carved on his tombstone, & he was the proper age to have been in the Revolutionary War. Chesterfield Snow Homestead The old Snow home is still standing in Chesterfield. The house was started by John Snow (4) about 1762 & was completed, or remodeled, by Zerubbabel. For a time it was used as a tavern. Zerubbabel's son John owned the house & parental farm after his fatherts death & lived there. About 1835, the town bought the place & used it for the Town Poor Farm. A number of years ago, the house was bought by Arthur Carmick & remodeled. In the summer of 1946, he sold the place to a Dr. Lovell._ Cheshire County, New Hampshire' Registry' of Deeds' says: "On Aug. 26, 1803, Levi Snow of Lunenburg, Vermont, laborer, for $600 sold John Snow of Chesterfield, the whole of the real estate, which was given me by the last will & testament of my hono"d father Zerubbabel Snow, late of Chesterfield, deceased." Sept. 6, 1802. John sold his interest in the sawmill. The deed was witnessed by Levi Snow. Recorded in 1806 Vol. 48-page 297. April 27, 1781 Hannah & Benjamin Streeter sold James Snow part of lot 13 in the 15th range. The witnesses were Elias Streeter & Zerubbabel Snow. Recorded 1795 Vol, 24-377. (Signed Zerub) Captain Zerubbabol Snow died April 12, 1795 in his 54th year & was buried beside his father & mother in the West Chesterfield cemetery. His wife PvIary died June 24, 1818 in her 74th year, & was buried beside her husband. Marriage and Family # Mary Snow (1767-1856) - MOLLY SNOW born Dec. 24, 1767. She married Joshua Powers Farr (1757-1815), a son of Jonathan Farr (1724-1791) in 1785. He died & she married John Davis in 1817 & came to Utah with the Mormons & died Aug. 30, 1865. # James Snow (1770-1850) - JAMES SNOW born Jan. 28, 1770 at Chesterfield, N. H.; married Abigail Farr (1770-1838), a sister to Joshua. He resided at Chesterfield until 1804 then moved to St. Johnsbury, Vt. where his wife died in 1837 & he died there Sept. 2, 1850. They had a son, Gardner Snow, born at Chesterfield Feb. 15, 1793, who married Sally Hastings, & they too settled at St. Johnsbury. He joined the Mormon Church & came to Utah in 1848. He died at Manti, Utah Nov. 17, 1889. # Lydia Snow (1772-1822) - LYDIA SNOW born March 18, 1772 at Chesterfield, New Hampshiro; married Asahel Farr (1766-1823), a brother to her sister Molly's husband, in 1786. She"was living at St. Johnsbury by Jan. 14, 1794, because her son Winslow was born there on that date. She & her husband joined the Church & came to Utah with the Mormons. Winslow married Olive Hovey Freeman Dec. 5, 1816 at Hanover, Vermont. Olive was a descendant of Gov. Thomas Prence who succeeded Gov. William Bradford o£ Plymoth Colony. She was born Nov. 3, 1757 at Lebanon, Vt. & died March 10, 1883 at Big Cottonwood, Utah. Winslow & Olive had a son, Lorin Farr, born July 27, 1820 at Waterford, Vermont. Lorin came to Utah Sept. 20, 1847 & his parents came Sept. 30, 1850. Lorin was one of the first & important men who helped settle Ogden, Utah. He became the father of Sarah Farr, who married John Henry Smith. Sarah's son, George Albert Smith, became an Apostle in the Mormon Church & he is now President of that Church. (1947). # Abigail Snow (1774-1868) - ABIGAIL SNOW was born April 17, 1774 at Chesterfield, New Hampshire; died in Ohio unmarried. # Sally Snow (1776-1777) - 6-SALLY SNOW born 1776 at Chesterfield; died 1777. # John Snow (1778-1829) - JOHN SNOW born July 2, 1778 at Chesterfield, N.H.; married Ashmore Farr, daughter of Moses Farr. She died in 1824 & he married Rachel, widow of' Dr. Jason Farr, & daughter of John Day. He died May 3, 1829. # Sally Snow (1780-1812) - SALLY SNOW born 1780; married Joel Stone 1801; died Jan. 26, 1812. ' # Levi Snow (1782-1841) - LEVI SNOW born July 22, 1782 at Chesterfield, New Hampshire; married Lucina Streeter; died Nov. 2, 1841 at Montrose, Iowa. # Jerusha Snow (1784-1873) - Jerusha SNOW born Nov. 7, 1784; married Peter Stone who died & she married Ezekiel Harris; died Nov. 30, 1873. # Eli Snow (1787-1841) # Zerubbabel Snow (1788-1806) - ZERUBBABEL SNOW born May 20, 1783 at Chesterfield, N.H. Captain Zerubbabel was a selectman in Chesterfield 1773 & 1774. He was prominent in civic affairs. He signed the "Association Test". After his fathers death, he owned & ran the sawmill, & lived on the old Snow Farm. Vital Records Gravestone * Gravestone Location : West Burying Ground, West Chesterfield, New Hampshire References * Snow in Vermont * Zerubabbel Snow * #36382262 * Capt Zerubbabel Snow - GENI